The inventive concepts relate to a composition for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the composition, and/or to a composition for manufacturing a semiconductor device including an organic compound and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the composition.
As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, patterns to be formed are miniaturized. Accordingly, when an existing lithography technology is used, it becomes more and more difficult to form fine patterns having a good profile. In this regard, various technologies have been proposed. In particular, in an etching process of forming the fine patterns, a hardmask layer that is formed through a spin coating process is introduced. As the hardmask layer is widely used in a method of manufacturing a highly integrated semiconductor device, requirements for a gap-fill property, a planarity property, and an etch resistance have become stricter. Therefore, there is a need to develop new materials for fully satisfying various properties required according to the development trend of the highly integrated semiconductor device and to develop a process technology using the new materials.